


Witches

by aurembiaux



Series: A thousand strands braided together [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cat Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Female Dori, Female Nori (Tolkien), Female Ori, M/M, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Sisters of Ri, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: For a teenage girl who lived with immortal witches, sometimes Ori felt like she was the more mature person in the house.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Ori (Tolkien)
Series: A thousand strands braided together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388
Kudos: 34





	Witches

“So, see you tomorrow?”

Fíli wanted to come in, she could tell. Whenever he was in her home, her sisters would enslave him, yet he requested to come in once and again, in order to be with her. He probably thought her sisters just wanted to make sure that he loved her enough to endure it, but Ori knew the truth. They just didn’t like to have anyone who wasn’t magic in the house.

“Tomorrow,” she confirmed, a bit saddened at the way his face showed his disappointment. Well, she could at least say a proper goodbye.

Standing in her tiptoes, Ori stretched up to kiss Fíli, who gladly bent to find her mouth. His arms closed around her, and Ori put her hands in his shoulders, revelling in his touch, his smell, his love.

Of course, her sisters wouldn’t let them get carried away. Fíli took a step back when they heard a window being knocked, and she turned to see Nori, who was signalling for her to get home. With a sigh, she turned towards her boyfriend.

“I should get inside.”

“Back to the palace of your wicked stepsisters,” he teased, with a last parting peck to her check. She laughed.

“I hope you are not implying they are ugly, or they will skin you alive,” she warned.

“Oh, no. Wicked they may be, but anyone would call them anything but stunning. Of course, both pale if compared to you, but who doesn’t?”

She laughed again and pushed him playfully, even as she blushed at the compliment.

“You are hardly neutral,” she stated. “Come on, go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, then. And goodbye to you too, Bilbo,” he cheerfully added when he saw the cat approaching them. He was wise enough to turn away and go instead of trying to pet him, though. Like anything else in Ori’s house, with the exclusion of the girl herself, Bilbo was always hostile to him.

“I truly cannot say what you see in him,” the cat stated, watching the boy retreat.

“Oh, you are one to talk,” Ori said, crossed, starting to climb the entrance steps. “You sit in his uncle’s lap and purr anytime he comes here.”

“Well, unlike him, his uncle is terrible attractive,” the cat said, following her into the house. “And I can only sit in his lap in human form whenever we have a full moon, so excuse me if I try to at least get close in any way I can.”

“I really hope you know what you are doing,” Dori said, frowning, from the kitchen’s door. “If he ever suspects who you are…”

“Yes, I am sure he will make the connection between the handsome stranger that only comes to the village once a month and your fat, lazy cat,” Bilbo sarcastically said.

“I am only saying that it only takes one moment to put us all in danger, and only for the sake of a tumble.”

“Ah, but some tumbles are worth the danger,” Nori said, taking a drag of her cigarette. “I must admit that family is handsome enough. Thorin more than Fíli, but still.”

“Stay away from my man, witch,” Bilbo warned. Nori merely laughed.

“I don’t think he is very interested in women, cat. Rest assured.”

Fíli was interested in women, Ori anxiously thought. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him; she did, as well as she trusted her sister. But everybody knew Nori’s temper could be nasty when driven mad, and she was absolutely devastating if she wanted to seduce someone.

Being a very powerful witch would help with that, of course.

“Now you have made our little sister worry,” Dori said in a reproaching tone. “I can hear her thoughts trembling from here. I hope you are happy.”

“Oh, relax, Ori, your boy is safe as well,” Nori said, rolling her eyes. “Is it a crime to jest in this house? Honestly, I have bigger fishes to fish.”

“Yes, you have always liked your fishes big,” commented Dori, before she retreated into the kitchen, and Nori huffed.

“At least I fish! Have you even been with a man ever since corsets stopped being in fashion?”

“Well, back then they knew how to properly woe a lady!”

Ori sighed and went to her room. For a teenage girl who lived with immortal witches, sometimes she felt like she was the more mature person in the house.


End file.
